


A new light

by PrincessKudo



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKudo/pseuds/PrincessKudo
Summary: Team seven on a mission to take care of an old well that's been giving a village trouble, how bad could it be?





	A new light

**Chapter one:** The boy who overcame time...?

 

This wasn’t the first odd mission team seven had to undertake, nor would it be their last. Drudging through a dense forest the four felt familiar with the territory and yet it all felt off. They were practically begged to venture to the dilapidated old abandoned well that made its home near the middle of all the woods. Apparently, odd creatures would snake their way out now and again and harass the village near the border. Sure they could fend for themselves okay but they were worried something bigger and scarier would wipe them all out. So here they were, tasked with destroying the thing before things got out of hand. It was easy to find, considering it was the only well around within miles. There was almost a dark and ominous vibe coming off the wooden structure it even gave a Jonin like Kakashi the creeps.

“One fire jutsu should do the trick right…?” Naruto questioned, approaching it cautiously. It looks like just plain old well how could it even cause so much trouble.

Sakura was too freaked to even go near it, Kakashi only hummed would it really take just fire to destroy it? If this had been the problem to the villages problems, then they would have tried everything in their power to get rid of it. No, he believed this was a bigger problem than they first thought. As he was trying to think things over, no one was prepared as to what was about to happen, there was a loud scratching noise before a large hideous creature surfaced from the well. Everyone seemed way to shaken to move, the thing was quick to move, however. Sasuke flew into a frenzy as soon as he noticed it going to grab for Naruto, within a blink of the eye he managed to shove the blond out of the way but only to be grabbed himself and just as quickly dragged down the well.

“Sasuke!” Kakashi and Sakura rushed to the lip of structure, but they were just faced with the bottom. Like there was no trace of the Uchiha anywhere, vanished, disappeared from the face of the earth.

~~~

The well seemed a lot deeper than it seemed, at least to Sasuke. This this just kept dragging him down and frankly he had enough, so shaking off his initial shock he pulled back his leg and kicked the thing. This was just enough from him to slip out of its slimy grasp, weaving a few hand signs Sasuke quickly roasted the monster to ashes with his fireball. The raven grunted as he landed quite roughly on the hard ground that was a pain. He glanced up, nothing about the well seemed different now actually it didn’t have that creepy vibe coming off it anymore. Maybe that was the end of it? No, it was far too quiet now, he was just dragged down the well!

“Kakashi! Sakura!? Naruto…?!” He called up, but all that greeted him was the singing of birds. Sasuke clicked his tongue in aggravation he crouched down, focusing chakra into his feet he pushed off and jumped out of the well. Landing on the lip he glanced around, it was like he was in a different location all together. The area seemed devoid of trees around the well and there was no hide nor hair of his team what the hell just happened? Stepping down from the well the raven-haired male took another good look around, this place definitely had a different vibe to it. Spotting a larger tree off in the distance he decided to take a chance and head that way if anything he could climb it and get his bearings.

Once he got passed the foliage to the large tree he hesitated, there seemed to be someone already there another raven-haired, a girl around his age. A twitch brought his attention to the top of the girls head, a set of dog ears. Before he knew it he locked eyes with stunning amber orbs, and for a few moments the two just seemed to stare at each other.

“Miwaku!” A male voice cut through the silence, it seemed a bit frantic.

Both their heads turned, a taller figure burst through sword ready in hand the Uchiha jumped back when the mans glare turned to him. Out of institutional defense Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife which only put the man in a more irritable mood. He was about to charge in when a second voice called out, one more feminine. It made him hesitate before sheathing his sword and glancing back as a woman wearing what looked like a priestess attire stepped out.

Her eyes caught Sasuke’s, she looked a lot calmer than her male companion. So somewhat relaxing he also put his weapon away, but he didn’t lower his defense just to be sure.

“A ninja…?” She questioned noting his own clothes and headband. “You’re a little far from home aren’t you…? Sorry about my husband he can jump to conclusions rather fast… I’m Higurashi Kagome and he’s Inuyasha, you’ve already seemed to have met one of our daughters Miwaku.”

“... Uchiha Sasuke…” he figured it was the only polite thing to do. “Can you tell me something…? What’s up with that well…?”

The two adults blinked, but it was their daughter who spoke.

“It’s a long story, but it used to connect to the present day time. Or so that’s what my parents told me, it no longer works because the shikon jewel that disappeared years ago was the only thing connecting them.”

“Miwaku, sweetie I’m not sure he understands.” Kagome said walking over to her. “But why ask something like that…?”

Sasuke paused, would telling them really solve anything? But it would be his only chance to try to find his way back.

“Actually…” he started off. “Some weird beast dragged me down the well... maybe not this exact one but somehow I ended up here.”

“Dragged down…?” Kagome echoed just making sure she heard him right. And when he nodded his head, a frown pulled at her lips. “That shouldn’t be possible, this area is purified a demon shouldn’t be able to come near this area let alone go into it and into a different time… not without the jewel.”

There was another moment or two before the woman spoke again.

“Please, Sasuke come with us. We’ll go to our home and explain everything to the best of our abilities.”


End file.
